1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a selective calling receiver, and more particularly, to a selective calling receiver that can also transmit a message.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, conventional selective calling receivers (also known as "pager" and hereinafter referred to as "receiver") have also been adapted to transmit a message to a counterpart receiver. This is accomplished by a technique referred to hereinafter as "tone dialling", in which the receiver is adapted to emit a series of audible tones representing the contact number of the counterpart receiver, as well as the message to be sent. Such a receiver is held near the microphone of a conventional land-line telephone or cellular phone, to cause the phone to actually establish contact with the counterpart receiver.
As an example, Japanese Utility Model Laid Open No. H2-44459 of Mar. 27, 1990 discloses a receiver that automatically transmits a sender's telephone number stored therein to a counterpart receiver, but only when the receiver does not also transmit a message.
In FIG. 1, when in transmitting mode, the sending receiver searches a telephone number of a counterpart (the recipient) from a telephone directory for selecting the number of the intended recipient (STEP S101). After deciding the number of the recipient, the sender judges whether the message is created or not (S102). If a message is created, the sender generates the dial tone of recipients telephone number from a speaker for calling and transmits a message (S103). On the other hand, if the message is not created at S102, the sender generates the dial tone from a speaker and transmits only the sender's telephone number.
In this manner, since the sender transmits its telephone number, a recipient can know who is calling.
However, in this receiver, the sender only transmits its telephone number when a message is not created.